onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sanji/Abilities and Powers
Opponents Is there actually a case other than his fight with Jyabura where he fights the third strongest in an arc? I can't think of one. 23:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Mr.2 (Bentham)... Crocodile, Nico Robin, Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger were all stronger. 17:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Mr. 2 was 3rd tier in BW, and it's broken up by strength. 20:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the relevence of tier in this matter when the others have two members each. Regardless it seems we can't claim that Sanji always fights the third strongest. 01:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No they weren't. Bon Kurei could have easily defeated Miss Doublefinger and Robin at that point. By your logic Nami is stronger than Sanji because she defeated Nico Robin. SeaTerror 21:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What? That makes no sense. When could Bentham have easily defeated Robin and Doublefinger and when did Nami fight Robin? 22:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I meant Miss Doublefinger. He could have easily defeated them at that point. He was stronger than both of them then. SeaTerror 22:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You don't know that necessarily. Different abilities clash differently depending on how they're paired up. Looking at BW at the most basic level, Mr. 2 is in the third tier of strength. First the 0 pair, then the 1 pair, and then 2. 22:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) So then by your logic Nami is stronger than Sanji. SeaTerror 22:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And the "who's stronger" argument gets revived on a talk page. Don't think about who fought whom. Think about how the organization is set up. 23:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Which doesn't mean anything. One male 1 female per group. If it was by strength then Bon Kurei would have been Mr. 1's partner. SeaTerror 01:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Again, you could argue who's stronger like that until the cows come home, but without an equal basis for comparison, rank is the only way to discern 1st, 2nd, and 3rd strongest, and Mr. 2 is 3rd tier. 03:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Nope. You once again have thrown away my comments without reading them. One. Male. One Female. Per. Group. That is the only reason Miss Doublefinger was was ranked with Mr. 1. SeaTerror 04:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Partners are supposed to be roughly equal with one another in terms of strength and/or abilities. Miss Doublefinger was placed with Mr. 1 because of that. The way you say it it sounds like she was placed with him out of tolkenism or something. That is not the case. They were paired up with someone roughly equal to them in strength and abilities. While it is unknown whether or not the tier structure has two separate hierarchies linear by gender or whether each male and female member is truly equal in strength, the overall structure should more than demonstrate that the tier comes with an associated amount of power. 04:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok so then now you're saying Nami is both stronger than Sanji and could have beat Mr. 1. Bon Kurei is stronger than Miss Doublefinger and there is absolutely no way to deny it. SeaTerror 06:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) But Sanji would have fight a girl(Miss Doublefinger) and he would lose as we saw to Ennies Lobby he cant hit a woman... So Sanji would be dead by Alabasta.. Ok... Which doesn't mean anything since Kalifa was also the weakest of the CP9 members. SeaTerror 18:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) So what? I dont talk about power, but because she is a girl. You know that Sanji cant hit a girl, so why to fight Doublefinger.? And if you ask me, I think Bentham is stronger than Doublefinger.. Doublefinger is just way too stronger than the other female agents(Valentine, Merry Christmas and etc..) of Baroque Works.. And? If he hit them he would defeat them easily. The point is that the power rankings are obvious. 1) Crocodile 2) Mr. 1. 3) Bon Kurei. Also why do people call him Bentham now? SeaTerror 19:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) The thing is he cant hit them...And of course are obvious... And Bentham is his real name... So? That's not the point. Just because he won't hit them does not mean he is weaker. By your logic somebody who kicks Magnús Ver Magnússon in the balls is stronger than him. Also so what? Nobody called him that until the wikia started using the stupid real names instead of the more common names. SeaTerror 19:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this discussion broke down faster than I expected. This is why we don't allow power level blogs. Here's what BW boils down to, low number means greater strength. As for the female agents, they're probably weaker than the men, it's just how biology works, but the same tier system applies to them, albeit modified. Looking at the men and ONLY the men, Sanji fought the 3rd strongest guy. Twist it any way you want and compare it to whomever you see fit, but that's how Baroque Works is set up and that's how things went down. As for Bentham and Mr. 2, same dude different names, call him whatever you want. Also, mid-debate on an unrelated talk page is not the best place to start complaining abouto something you disagree with. 21:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) AFTER THE TIMESKIP 'S'anji fought Vergo, a Vice-Admiral on equal footing. Plz update it in the abilities and powers. Also sanji in the Fishman Island arc Thought that if he kicks luffy too had then he might send him to the surface instead of To noah implying that he can. plz upadte He did not figth Vergo on equal footing. Also why does the page suggest that Sanji is the third strongest in the crew, isn't that speculation because it is never stated? Kenbunshoku Haki Ok, given what Sanji said this chapter, and accounting for a mild hint or two from the last arc, I think it is more than safe to say that he can use Kenbunshoku Haki to some extent. The line I'm refering to is "I just felt Nami-san's heart scream out." Of course, we'll need to check the translation, but the panel before it seems to support it and the fact that Franky didn't acknowledge hearing anything does so further. 22:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Maybe its a Sanji x Nami thing.. A check in the translation is a good choice yea.. I thought it was meant as a joke... even if it wasn't, a mantra user shouldn't be able to just feel the presence and the intent of the surrounding people? I mean, the ability to listen the voice isn't just a prerogative of Enel thanks to the Goro Goro? Anyway I'm still hesitant to take that as proof... Well, Otohime was able to feel the sentiments of the people in the kingdom when she was in the castle, so I don't think range is an issue. Enel used his electrical powers as a sort of radar to track who was alive, but still used his mantra to predict attacks. 23:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Busoshoku Haki I think that Sanji might have Busoshoku Haki becuase in chapter 668 Law asks Luffy who in his crew can cot themselves in Haki and Luffy states that he, Zoro, and Sanji can. That implies that Zoro and Sanji can use busoshoku haki, right? On Zoro's Abilities/Powers page under haki it states that he might have Busoshoku haki because of what Law said, I think we should do the same for Sanji's page.Skippidy-Bops 01:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) He has haki. He is even under 'Haki Users' and 'Bushoshoku Users' in his article, so its fine... I just looked back at chapter 604 where Sanji kicked Caribou in the face and made him bleed, could that have been Sanji demonstrating Busoshoku Haki? No it wouldn't count because Caribou was hiding his Devil Power so they can lower their guard for him to attack. sanjis use of a flintlock in ch 114 i notied tthat this has reived no mention in the artle so far!! wuld any one e willing to add this into the article here's my source http://www.mangaday.com/One-Piece/114/10/ It is not considered important info and not worthy of mentioning... He wasn't really using the flintlock either, he was just seen briefly holding it, and has never been seen using it or even carriying it with him ever since. Nice noticed though... WU out - 15:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Busoshoku Haki 2 Safe to say he used Busoshoku Haki to stop Judge/Jajji's spear in the recent chapter, right? ★ WindStar7125 Talk 12:11, July 21, 2016 (UTC)